hello_neighborfandomcom-20200223-history
Versions
There are many different '''versions '''of Hello Neighbor. The first version was released in autumn of 2016, and the next, and final, version is set to release December 8, 2017. Playable versions Pre-Alpha The pre-alpha, which is now the demo for the game, was the first version of Hello Neighbor to be released publicly. In this version, only the first floor is accessible, and the game can easily be beaten by simply accessing the garage, getting the hammer, and getting the rusty heart key. From here the player could simply pull the nails out of the planks of the basement door and unlock it. However, like in Alpha 1, the Neighbor will stop the player before they can enter and will bury the protagonist in his backyard, leaving him to die. Alpha 1 Alpha 1 is the second public version of Hello Neighbor. In this version, many things were added. Several cutscenes were added, one which is an introduction showing the Neighbor observing the protagonist moving in, and a cutscene from the protagonist's perspective, where he observes the Neighbor entering his basement, followed by a car crash sound and a tire rolling out of the door. This prompts the player to investigate the Neighbor's house. This version also replaces the hammer with the crowbar. Alpha 2 Alpha 2 is the third build of Hello Neighbor. In this version, almost everything has changed. The Neighbor's tall, colorful, three-story house was replaced with a long, blue, two-story suburban home. In this version, the opening cutscene was from the protagonist's perspective, and merely showed them driving up to what is, unbeknownst to the protagonist and player, the Neighbor's house. After moving the items into the house and taking a nap on the couch, another cutscene would play out, again from the protagonist's perspective. In this one, after lying on the couch, the Neighbor appears before him, drugging him with sleeping pills and throwing him out of the house, prompting the player to explore the house. In this version, the player can also enter the basement, which is full of candles and ritualistic imagery. When the player walks through the door leading past the first room, a jumpscare noise will play, and the game will end, displaying the address to the game's website. This version also replaces the rusty heart key with the keycard. Alpha 3 Alpha 3 is the fourth public release of Hello Neighbor. In this version, the house is completely revamped, adding the windmill, the Shadow Man, a new ending, and a readdition of the train. However, the second train station is blanketed with a tarp. In this version, the opening cutscene shows the protagonist moving into his new town, "Alpha 3", obviously named after the build. However, in this version, the protagonist does have a model and is seen driving his car. However, this version does not prompt the player to explore the house. It is also constantly at night. The ending of this one brings the player into a bright living room after entering the basement. In the corner of the room, the Neighbor is crying, and there are two doors. Both are locked, but you can look through their keyholes. One shows a QR code. When scanned, it reveals text saying "Can you see it? Remember 1003063 I had to hide it, they might find out," implying the Neighbor had to hide something, and that 1003063 is a code that needs to be remembered. The other keyhole shows the shadow of the Shadow Man, which marks his first appearance in the game. When the sobbing Neighbor is touched, the game ends, simply showing the address to the game's website. Alpha 4 Alpha 4 is almost identical to Alpha 3. However, in this version, many new cutscenes and new environments are added, and the tarp blanketing the second train station is uncovered and the elevator. The language also changes to Russian The first new environment and cutscene is set in the protagonist's home, where a letter is inserted through the mail slot. They are then thrown straight into gameplay, without a prompt to explore the Neighbor's house again. When the player finally reaches the end of the basement and they enter the glowing door, the vision suddenly fades to the protagonist leaving their apartment, foreshadowing the beginning of Beta 1. Category:Cut content